Infomatrix
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Technology Category:Encyclopedia_Intergalactica left The Infomatrix (also known as IM) is the technology that connects a great deal of computer technology in the 41st century Orion Arm. While most anyone has enough knowledge to look up a good deal of information via this technology, it takes one equipped with a datajack to fully utilize the potential that the technology offers. The current Infomatrix standard has been around for nearly five hundred years now, and has still managed to stay current to modern technology with various modifications. Some experts have noted the extraordinary period of time this network has worked, and over the years new standards have been proposed, but they do not seem to catch on or are inferior to the current system. History of the Infomatrix *3507: First iteration of the modern Infomatrix becomes operational on Sivad. The network is weak, at first, and is plagued by competition from the older data networks as well as general instability. The primary advantage offered by the system is more efficient long distance communication ranges. *3527: After twenty years, the new Infomatrix becomes the standard for data on Sivad, seeing numerous upgrades and augmentations that have improved the functionality of the Sivadian data network. *3570: New neural interfacing technology allows a more direct experience with the IM with only a small implant that can be located just about anywhere on the body, rather than on the head where it used to be required. *3599: Within the Infomatrix, a group referring to themselves as the Heirs of Helios emerges. This group consists entirely of datajacked computer elites who claim to have a mission to ensure the Infomatrix is not monopolized by any one group. For all their rhetoric, most of their operations end up revolving around stealing and publicizing information. *3600: It doesn't take long for other groups to pop up trying to organize the collection and sale of data, or for most organizations to develop defenses against these organizations. Machina Technologies is the largest organization that was, in part, designed to counter this threat. Within a decade bring the era of easy stealing and selling of protected data to a close. Most of the small groups collapse shortly thereafter. *3673: Perhaps the most noteworthy improvement to the Infomatrix since it became stable: Datajacks no longer needed to be plugged into a computer system to access the IM. Instead, a signal could be sent out to place the user's mind within the medium. Limited memory and computer systems within the datajack itself allowed one to transfer data, as well as perform other operations, without the use of a computer. Life in the Infomatrix Life in the Infomatrix is often a difficult to describe experience for those who are not equipped to perceive the medium directly, like those who have datajacks. Entities within the medium are perceived as data, rather than having a physical form, meaning is given through the datajack, but is still perceived as data rather than having true 'visual' qualities. Information and others moving about have an ethereal quality to them, as they do not collide, simply pass through each other. Contact with other entities and networks has been described as telepathic by psionists who have used the technology. Entities of the Infomatrix *Autonomous bots: These are programs that have achieved a limited form of complexity, allowing them to perform operations of their own accord. They are often bound to an actual sentient user, however, and spend most of their time offering services within the network. *Digital Havens: Digital havens are areas within the IM that users note seem to emit a kind of white noise that makes it harder to track other users and entities. Often these places exist for the sole purpose of promoting anonymity, and encourage a large amount of criminal activity, profiting from fees allowing the use of advanced functions like autonomous bots within the haven. Security **Firewalls- Most firewalls simply block access if one does not have the proper access capability. They vary in strength and difficulty but are primarily based on two criteria: #Strength of the security measures to block unwanted users. #Ability of the server to trace intruders. Groups of the Infomatrix The Infomatrix has several groups that operate within it, and have a decent measure of influence. *Heirs of Helios- An organization that specializes in illicit information retrieval within the Infomatrix. *Machina Technologies- A business founded initially to provide security solutions against groups like the Heirs of Helios, have over time become a more broad based technology firm. Mechanics of the Infomatrix For help on the in game mechanics of the Infomatrix, look at OS:_Millennium_Infomatrix.